


Morning Routine

by BookSplosion



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 3
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, alludes to sex, far cry 3 drabble, far cry drabble, gender neutral reader, vaas is horrible but i dont care, who knew vaas was such a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSplosion/pseuds/BookSplosion
Summary: sometimes the small moments with him are the most precious





	

Your peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by a banging on the door.

“vaas! wake the fuck up!”

your lover grumbled and curled his body around yours. his chin resting on your head. 

“I’m gonna rip his fucking throat out” vaas mumbled, his voice cracked and hazy.

the rapping on the door continued, further pulling you from the clutches of sleep. one muscular arm cradled your head, as if it could protecting you from the disturbance. 

“i hear you, hermano.” he grumbled.

the pirate’s cool body felt so perfect against yours, as if they were made for each other. 

“vaas! we got shit to do today!”

“I FUCKING HEARD YOU, YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER!” he screamed, launching himself up.

he groaned and placed a hand on your back. you slowly opened your eyes, blinking from the light coming through the cracks in the windows and doors. you turned your head toward the man. despite snapping less than a minute ago, he looked oddly peaceful.

“you know we could always leave.” you joked.

“oh yeah, amor?”

“yeah,” you replied, turning to your back and stretching. “we could go to Hollywood like we planned.”

you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. your boyfriend got up off the bed and cracked his back.

you admired his body, lean and fit. your eyes traced down to his bare ass. you smiled.

“nice.” you mumbled.

“oh, see something you like?” he chuckled, turning around.

you bit your lip, staring at his groin.

“yeah…”

he jumped onto the bed, pinning you down. kisses were planted along your neck and collarbone. 

you giggled and squirmed.

“don’t you have shit to do, babe?”

he winked. “it can wait.”


End file.
